gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vice Squad
The Vice Squad are an elite branch of the Vice City Police Department. They appear, and begin to chase, the player upon reaching a three-star wanted level. The Vice Squad members come in pairs and drive VCPD Cheetahs of varying colours which are fast and can easilly catch up with the player on foot or in a car. The VCPD Cheetah is the only emergency vehicle that can be resprayed in a Pay 'n' Spray and/or a Spray 'n' Go. The Vice Squad members carry Micro-SMGs which can make short work of the player. Killing a Vice Squad member will cause them to drop their Micro SMG as well as two wads of cash. The Vice Squad members are the only law enforcement members who drop money upon being killed. These Vice City Vice Squad members always arrive as two unaided officers, dressed casually, but tastefully. The Vice Squad are based in the Little Havana Police Station. A VCPD Cheetah spawns at the back of the station. The Vice Squad members are meant to emulate Sonny Crockett and Ricardo Tubbs from 80's television's series and 2006 film Miami Vice, a drama focusing on well-dressed, seemingly overpaid vice officers in Miami, who drive expensive sports cars and live a life of luxury and adventure. They are slightly more dangerous than other officers, but they can still be killed easily otherwise. Location The Vice Squad are police officers that appear in GTA Vice City & GTA Vice City Stories in a VCPD Cheetah when 3 wanted stars are obtained by the player. Trivia *These officers resemble the leading characters from Miami Vice: the first one is Sonny Crockett, the second is an unnamed officer, the third is Lt. Martin Costillo (dressed as a Diaz's gang member), the fourth is Ricardo Tubbs and the fifth is a white Lt. Costillo. They also include a male pedestrian and drive the VCPD Cheetah which itself is styled after the 1986 Ferrari Testarossa. The Vice Squad are clearly the most dangerous officers on the game and will only shout Freeze, Vice! when they encounter the player. *They can be killed and revived (off screen) and come back to chase the player. *The Vice Squad was mentioned once in GTA Liberty City Stories; during the mission "Salvatore's Salvation", JD O'Toole says, "But you know Salvatore, he's gonna get the vice squad on my ass." *In L.A. Noire, another Rockstar produced game, the Vice Squad plays a major role in the game. Although in this game the player plays as a vice detective for the Los Angeles Police. They are implied to be very corrupt and violent. *In GTA IV police officers walking a beat on the streets will say "I should have tried my hand over at Vice." after ending a radio conversation. Gallery File:Vice Squad-GTAVC.jpg| Members of the VCPD's Vice Squad. File:Cheetah-GTAVC-police-front.jpg|A VCPD Cheetah. File:VCPDstation-GTAVC-LittleHavana-exterior.jpg| The Little Havana Police Station's exterior. File:MicroSMG-GTAVC.png| A Micro-SMG, the preferred weapon of the Vice Squad. Category:Police Category:Police Officers